Elias Goldstein
Elias Goldstein is the first romanceable character from The Tower of Sorrow Mystery Series and a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Appearance Elias has blond-gold hair amethyst eye and peach complexion. In-game often mistaken for his older brother Klaus. His daily outfit is composed of a brown coat knee-height, white buttoned shirt with cravat and dark pants. Elias fullbody.png|Full body Elias 09 l muhyoujou.png|Daily outfit Story Background Elias is the youngest member of an esteemed magical family known as the Goldsteins. He has two older brothers, Klaus Goldstein (older by five years) and Alfonse Goldstein, the eldest of the brothers. Elias favored playing violin, but he also learned piano, flute and has had vocal, dancing, fencing, and horseback riding lessons.Wizardess Heart. Event: His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson. Retrieved on December 5, 2015. Season 1 Elias and Liz first meet on her first day at the Academy. As Liz gets lost because she couldn't read the map that the Acceptance Letter had given her, she's helped at first by Yukiya and later she encounters Luca, who leads her to a dorm. She tries to cast a spell to make the door open, but instead makes the door come to life and run around the entrance yard. The door, while running wild almost strikes at her, but suddenly she's grabbed by someone who also casts a spell on the door making it stop and return to its original post. He never introduces himself and instead tells Liz that she's quite bold for trying to get into the boy's dorm. She tries to explain herself and the guy makes her see that just because she's new at the academy, she can't afford to get lost or miscast a simple spell, which angers her but she has to admit that he's quite right. At that moment, their emblems shine and the guy seems so upset by this that he enters his dorm saying he won't accept it, which puzzles her. When she gets to her dorm, Amelia, her roommate, explains to her that the guy she just met was Elias Goldstein and although Liz says she's heard the family name somewhere, she can't recall from where. Amelia is also surprised and shocked in learning that Liz’ and Elias’ emblems had lit up. Elias was considered the top of the Fortitudo class, but soon when becoming a buddy to Liz Hart (MC) he refuses to accept it fearing that his grades would fall because of the buddy system, his good grades will be ruined by Liz's poor mastery of magic. Elias comes to her dorm and takes her to the Headmaster's office, where Randolph explains about the Buddy System and the 13 days of probation. She's a little deflated to learn that it can't be helped being Elias’ Buddy, but mostly because she fears she'll drag him down, which is exactly how Elias feels too. This becomes a reality at the end of one of the classes when Professor Schyuler makes them cast the spell for the Procle Mirror. Liz fails by making rain and Schyuler makes her mop the classroom and orders Elias to help her since she's his Buddy. Elias does it grudgingly and after that Liz stays a little behind to practice the spell but with no improvement. Elias, who had returned to the classroom, is surprised to see her practicing but he doesn't give it any importance. After returning to her dorm, Amelia comforts Liz and while trying to study she falls asleep listening to a song that apparently only she can hear in the night. Next day Elias' fan club lead by the Mason sisters charge at Liz for believing that being Elias' Buddy is going to go to her head and she tries to defend herself saying she doesn't like being Elias' Buddy because he's mean, stubborn and cold, which unfortunately he hears and scolds her for talking badly about people behind their backs. During class, Liz messes up again, but because this time Professor Merkulova was teaching, he calls her into his "office" (he doesn't really have an office but the preparation room became his private place) and he encourages Liz to work hard for he was just like her when he was a student. Liz leaves the office motivated, but deflates again after the afternoon class when Professor Schyuler gives them their marks on a quiz they had taken the previous day and the whole class is shocked to not see Elias at the top but rather at the bottom with Liz. Elias feels so frustrated he storms out of the classroom leaving Liz feeling guilty for dragging him down again and for the things she'd said earlier. Luca suggests stealing a magical item called the Persona Mirror to make Elias acknowledge her. Once Liz figures out how to get past the late night patrols, sneaking into the headmaster's office to steal the mirror is surprisingly easy. Liz presents the mirror to Elias, who looks into it, revealing his true self: fearful of what others think of him, pressured to live up to his family's reputation, envious of Luca's talent... Liz assures him that nobody is perfect, and his feelings are normal. A creature called a Carbuncle appears out of the mirror, a rare pink one, and Liz takes it as her familiar. Elias accepts her as his Buddy, and ends up helping Liz training magic every day after class, improving her magic gradually. The training does not go well at first. Liz accidentally turns Elias into a boar piglet, and had to kiss him to reverse the spell. Liz starts feeling strange around Elias. Just when she figures out that she might be in love with him, Elias cancels a day of training, claiming that he feels weird when he is with her. Yukiya invites Liz out after dark to discuss the mysterious song she has been hearing every night before she falls asleep. On the way back, they run into Elias, who gets more angry at Liz for the curfew-breaking. When Elias resumes Liz's training, she explains what she was doing out with Yukiya. Professor Merkulova overhears and asks to speak with Liz alone. Merkulova tells her that the song she hears is probably a song of guidance. Following the song is the only way to safely reach the Tower of Sorrow in the East Forest, which is protected by powerful spells, and Liz is the only one who can hear it. Merkulova believes Professor Schuyler is trying to get to the tower, but he says he cannot tell anyone because the headmaster trusts Schuyler. Merkulova asks Liz to lead him to the tower the next night, in order to stop Schuyler, and she agrees. Elias, who was eavesdropping, advises her against it, but Liz is resolved to help keep the academy's secrets safe. Later, Luca asks questions in class about the Tower of Sorrow until Schuyler becomes angry, which only increases Liz's determination. Elias decides that if he cannot convince Liz not to go, he will go with her. On the way through the East Forest, they meet a strange, injured beast. After the beast is chased off, Merkulova offers to cast protective magic on them. He casts it on Elias first, but when he tries it on Liz, her Carbuncle familiar rejects the spell. Elias promises to protect her anyway. They reach the Tower of Sorrow and begin climbing its stairs. Liz realizes that Merkulova has been in a hurry this whole time, but does not understand why. They come to a landing and find themselves facing a chimera. Elias discovers his magic is not working, but even Merkulova's and Liz's spells do not seem to work on the creature. Liz protects Elias from the chimera and is injured. Elias calls for Merkulova's help, but Merkulova is distracted by the Persona Mirror, which has fallen out of Liz's bag. The mirror reveals that Merkulova tricked Liz into leading him to the tower, sealed Elias's magic with the 'protection' spell, and intends to leave them with the chimera to distract it while he goes on. He, not Professor Schuyler, is the one after the tower's secrets. Holding Liz, Elias repeatedly attempts to heal her, but fails. The Carbuncle sings the chimera to sleep, but Liz is fading fast. As she starts to lose consciousness, she feels that Elias is upset, and thinks he is hurt. With the last of her strength, she casts a healing spell and the Carbuncle reflects it back at her. Liz is completely healed, and Elias tries to hide that he was crying. They get up and go after Merkulova, who is glad to see them because he found a locked door. He orders Liz to sing the song of guidance so the door will open, and suspends her in midair when she refuses. Elias wants to rescue Liz, but his magic is still sealed, so he resorts to simply punching Merkulova in the face. Merkulova passes out and the spell on Liz breaks, but Elias manages to catch her before she falls to the floor. Elias snaps Merkulova's wand, which breaks the seal on his magic. Elias then, uses a spell to tie up Merkulova, and the Carbuncle sings again. Many other Carbuncles in the tower join in, and their song causes the door to open. Inside, Elias and Liz find the stone Dragon of Time. Then Luca shows up and thanks them for showing him the way and opening the door. He reveals that he put Merkulova up to this by sharing tales of incredible power. Merkulova, who has felt inferior his whole life, craved power and so fell for the lies. Then a lunar eclipse starts and the moon turns red. This is what Luca has been waiting for, and the reason Merkulova was in such a hurry. The red moonlight falls on the Dragon of Time, and one of its eyes starts to shine. Luca whispers something and holds out his hand, and the glowing red gem flies to him. Elias asks him what it is, but Luca answers evasively that it is very important. Elias says they cannot let Luca get away with stealing the gem. Luca challenges him to a duel, where the winner will get the gem... and Liz. Elias accepts and they duel. Luca seems to be winning, but Elias says that power isn't everything and reflects one of Luca's own spells at him. Luca is defeated, and the gem falls out of his pocket, rolling toward the open side of the tower. Liz chases the gem and barely manages to catch it, but falls off the edge. Elias jumps after her and holds her as they fall. Both of them have lost their wands, and things look hopeless. Liz's Carbuncle squeals, and many white Carbuncles start to appear in the air around them. Liz and Elias fall slower, until they are gently floating toward the ground. The white Carbuncles all disappear, and Liz and Elias land safely. Professor Schuyler shows up, along with the red-haired woman who let Liz take the Persona Mirror. They reveal that they are two of the Three Mages who protect the Tower of Sorrow. Luca comes out of the tower and Schuyler ties him up. The red-haired woman asks if Liz knows who she is yet. Liz uses the Persona Mirror to find out, but the red-haired woman's reflection is Headmaster Randolph. Just then the sun rises and the red-haired woman transforms into the headmaster, who is the third of the Three Mages. Schuyler and Randolph apologize for letting Liz and Elias be put in danger, and Liz returns the red gem to them. Randolph officially gives Carbuncle to Liz, since before now it was really his familiar. He teaches her a spell to summon more Carbuncles, but she messes it up and summons piles and piles of them instead of one. Meanwhile, Professor Merkulova is still tied up somewhere in the tower, now awake and trying to decide if he should cry. Liz wakes up to find that classes have been canceled because her spell has filled the school grounds with Carbuncles. She and Elias must help the faculty clean up the mess. Luca shows up, having escaped from detention, and makes Elias jealous. After Luca leaves, Elias says he will tell Liz something if she passes her trial and becomes an official student. The next morning is the day Liz will find out if she has passed her trial or not. She goes to the auditorium where Professor Schuyler and Headmaster Randolph await, and stands before the Scale of Judgment. Sequel The story is set two years after the events played in the Main Route. Liz is no longer a novice and bumpkin wizardess and is actually the one who gives the farewell speech to Klaus' graduating generation. Elias and Liz are sad that Klaus is leaving the Academy, becuase Elias was very fond of Klaus as his big brother and someone to look up to, and Liz was also fond of Klaus because it's implied that he helped her a lot with her studies and her magic during the past two years. While bidding him farewell salutes, Klaus tells Elias that it's time he takes the Initiation. Liz is puzzled by this and even more when she sees Elias troubled by this commentary. It's also mentioned the resignation handed by Headmaster Randolph, just like in Klaus, Vincent and Yukiya's Sequels. Another day, Liz and Elias give a demonstration on linked magic explaining that they're good at it not only because they're Buddies, but because there's an affinity between them. In the class they're surprised in learning that Yukiya and Cerim are the other couple that could do linked magic, which makes Luca to tease them about possibly having a romantic affinity as well which makes Cerim blush and Ronny upset by Luca's taunting throws acorns at him. When walking back to their dorms, Liz asks Elias about the Initiation and at that moment Walter Goldstein shows up and explains Liz that it's a comimg of age ceremony that every member of the Goldstein Family must take to prove themselves to the whole family as an adult. Though Elias is reluctant to take the test because he doesn't think he's as good as his older brothers, his father and girlfriend are very optimistic that he can do it. Therefore, he tells his father he's going to take it, which makes Walter really happy. Before leaving, Walter says that although it may be true that Elias has to work harder than his brother Klaus, he also possesses something he never had, implying that he approves of Liz. The next day Elias explains to Liz that the Initiation test consists in creating something new that can be helpful to society, whether is a spell or a tool. And he tells her that it's his ambition to finish a tool that his ancestor, Mikhail Goldstein, imagined but never finished his elaboration due to the unadvanced magic of his time. However, Elias says that the Goldstein Family has developed new materials that can help create it. Liz goes on board with his idea and heard by Amelia, Augustus and Scarlett they ask to join. Eventually Luca and Yukiya also decide to help. They try to create a board that makes people (either magical and non-magical) and they go through various tests that result in failures. However, Liz doesn't give up and cheers Elias up saying that they're getting closer to their goal. The whole group is so dedicated that they spend the night in the library trying to come up with a new design. Meanwhile, that night is shown that Vincent and Glenn with a group of Knights are trying to stop someone who appears to have movements at the speed of light and injures many of the Knights so badly that Glenn must convince Vincent to retreat and come up with a new plan and ask for help. Reluctanly Vincent agrees. The following day they come up with a prototype and when tested by Elias, it works fine until he tries to stop it. After rescuing Elias, the board goes berserk and it goes to the East Forest. The group follows the board even though they know they'd be breaking the rules. They arrive to the Tower of Sorrow and find a man there looking at something on the ground. When they confront him, the man attacks the group resulting in Liz getting a cut on her face. Elias gets mad at this but he's unable to defeat the man and the whole group can't be much of help either. They're saved by Headmaster Randolph. Vincent appears next to him as well but is frustrated to know that the man escaped again. Headmaster Randolph reveals to the group that the man they were fighting is named Drago and that he's a person of interest to the Ministry. Apparently he and his organization are wanted by the Ministry, which explains why Vincent is really wants to capture him. They are told by the Headmaster to not go to the East Forest again and they are escorted by Vincent back to the Academy. In the night Liz can't sleep thinking about Elias for he had been looking really miserable during the whole time after the fight. So she and Amelia (who had offered to accompany her) go to the boys dorm. When they arrive they're surprised to see that Elias, Luca and Yukiya were trying to sneak out of the dorm and when questioned by Liz, Luca makes Elias tell her the truth. Grudgingly Elias mentions that he's ashamed that he couldn't protect the person he loved and that they were going to go back to the Tower of Sorrow to fight with Drago one more time and hopefully bring him to justice. Liz understands his feelings but recriminates Elias about going through this without consulting her and making her stay out of his plans. Liz, who had also been joind by Scarlett and Augustus as well, tell Elias they'll all go to have their revenge on Drago. They get to the Tower of Sorrow and, in the meantime, they set up a camp to wait for Drago to show up. Drago easily sees the little group and mocks them for being just students playing camping and fighting. During the small talk, Drago reveals that he was a former student at the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy and it was because of him and what he'd become that Headmaster Randolph was being sacked. Hearing this, Elias is more motivated to defeat him, for he estimated Headmaster Randolph and believed that he could restore his honour. They fight Drago and eventually Elias finds out what Drago was looking for earlier: a silver egg buried at the bottom of the Tower. Elias was trying to use it to make Drago surrender but the egg hatches and a monster shows up. Scarlett recognizes him from an encyclopedia she had read about mythical monster and tells the group is a Terraforming Golem. According to what Scarlett had previously investigated the Golem can destroy an entire continent and spread a deadly virus.Drago, on the other hand, is thrilled about the hatching and announces that his plan all along was that his organization, Hawkeye, will declare war on Gedonelune using the Terraforming Golem as their weapon to destroy it and rebuild the world. However, the Golem proves is not a creature to follow orders and smashes Drago and kills him. After witnessing this Elias' group bolt. The group uses brooms to leave the scene, except for Elias and Liz. While they're running away. Because the golem was very close to hurtping or killing them they try to attack while escaping, but it's only until Elias and Liz use link magic that they are able to destroy the monster. After the impact of the golem being shattered into pieces, the group gets separated. Elias and Liz having the board going berserk due to the loss of the engine, they end up water landing. Elias pulls an unconscious Liz out of the water and after verifying that she was alive he carries her to a cottage near the lake. They spend the night there and the next day they're reunited with the rest of the group. Unfortunately, their disappearance didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster who had sent Vincent and Glenn to look for them. The headmaster as well as Vincent reprimands the entire group and gives them a punishment to clean the main staircase. However, this is forgotten when suddenly Liz shrinks to the size of a doll. The headmaster fears this is part of the virus that the golem might have spread. When asked if there was a way to revert this effect, Randolph mentions that unfortunately the virus was so old that it was extinct and that nobody made the cure anymore. Elias decides to take Liz to his bedroom and try to work out a way to turn her back to her normal size. Eventually he finds a potion in an old book. He gives it to Liz and just when she recovers her usual size, Augustus barges in the room saying that Amelia had collapsed. They all go see Amelia who has fever and seems to be in pain. Elias tries to use the same potion that used on Liz, but because of the effects were different, the only improvement they could see is that she was no longer in pain. However, the fever didn't pass. Elias and Liz are called again to see the headmaster and they find that Luca and Yukiya were there as well. They discuss the case of Amelia and the headmaster tells them his hypothesis that maybe she could be cured if the Terraforming Golem was vanquished for good. Then Elias and Liz ask the headmaster to give them permission to fight the golem due to their strength with link magic. Vincent opposes this idea claiming that while link magic can be powerful it's also a weak attack. To prove his point Vincent makes Elias and Liz attack him with link magic. Vincent wins because the link magic needed the two people who performed it to remain in one spot and therefore the attack could be easily avoided. Feeling helpless, Elias walks away. Liz wanders around for a while until she meets Taffy and Ronny and while they're fighting she comes up with an idea. She goes to tell Elias but, to her surprise, she found him dancing a waltz under the beautiful voice of Joel. She asks him about this and Elias responds that he'd come up with the idea of dancing while using link magic to fight the golem. Liz was surprised because this was her idea as well. They start practicing and Joel lends his voice to help them, therefore both of them invent what later Elias calls dancing magic. When they think they have become good enough dancers, they challenge Vincent once more. Though skeptic at first, the pair proves they could easily defeat him and also show him their power by leaving a huge crack on the ground. Vincent asks them how much power they used and is surprised when they tell him they barely used half of their power for they didn't want to cause more damage. When they ask the headmaster again for his permission, this time Vincent supports the idea. Though at first the headmaster is reluctant to this, he also mentions his concern not only for Amelia but for the people who could get later infections by the golem for it could move to the town very soon. Liz asks him about Drago's purpose to wake something so terrible in the world and that they heard that Drago was his student. Randolph does corroborate this and he tells them that Drago was a really gifted student with superb fighting and magic skills. The better he got in magic, the more Drago tried to use it for world peace, but as he learned about the world's history and government he deviated from the good path and forged his allegiance with the Hawkeye organization, which believes in the creation of peace through destruction. Randolph allows Elias and Liz to use their new movements to vanquish the creature. Elias requests that they also be accompanied not only by the headmaster and Vincent and Glenn but that the whole group can help as well. In the end only Luca, Yukiya and Joel join Elias and Liz. The headmaster and Vincent makes it clear that Elias is the leader of this mission and therefore they'd obey him. They make a plan and ultimately Liz and Elias use the dancing magic and link magic to defeat the monster. It turns into an egg and Liz makes an attempt to grab it but someone interferes before she could do so. They were surprised to see it was Drago, but he explained that he only faked his death when he saw that he couldn't control the golem and was making a plan to turn it back into an egg. Knowing what it would mean if they let him have the egg, Liz and Elias challenge him and in the end they get to use the dance magic to fight him and use the link magic to destroy the egg. Seeing it destroyed and low in magic, Drago flees. The pair follow him with the magical board and they pin him against a cliff. Drago taunts Elias and Liz saying that they're not able to kill. Liz realizes this is true for neither of them had the "courage" to do so. Drago seizes an opportunity and attacks Liz but before he can strike, a spell is shot at him and he's terribly injured. He looks at the one who had cast the spell and is not much suprised to see that it'd been Randolph. Knowing this was his end, Drago falls from the cliff despite the headmaster trying to save him. Though sad about this last act of his former pupil, Randolph tells the pair that he also feels relief since he'd had a weight on his heart. Liz innocently believes that the headmaster can regain his postion but Randolph tells them that although it was true that the Ministry had asked for his resignation, he'd made the decision to leave the academy for personal reasons. He bids a farewell telling them he's most proud of them as students and wizards. And he promises they will meet again as long as the three of them are wizards. 'Happy Ending.-' Elias had received a letter from his father, who had summoned him. Liz and him are on their way to the Goldstein Mannor. Liz is overwhelmed by the opulence displayed before them, though Elias shows no sign to care about this, since he was accostumed to this kind of treatment. They're lead to room that was decorated for a party and find out there all their friends including a recovered Amelia. Walter announces Elias that because of him defeating the golem as well as Drago and his advances on the magical board, he has succesfully passed his initiation making him officially an adult. and not only that but that he also has passed his Second Initiation: a reunion where the family discuss a Goldstein's partner. Therefore it's official that the Goldstein Family approves of Liz as Elias' future wife. Walter asks them to show him their dance and after a while, they are joined by their friends. Later that night, Liz goes out to a balcony and Elias joins her. There, he proposes to Liz giving her a ring. Liz acepts and they agree that after graduating they'll get married. Liz mentions that though it seems far, the promise that it will happen one day makes her joyful. 'Normal Ending.-' Elias doesn't pass his initiation since Drago escapes, but they do defeat the Golem. So, Walter is proud of Elias for getting rid of the Golem at least. Elias tells Liz about what the Second Initiation was about and blushes when explaining it to her. 'Unhappy Ending.-' Drago comes back from the dead and steals the Fairy Egg. Elias doesn't pass his initiation and he gets a letter from his father saying that Elias now has to go to Queensblade Academy. Liz feels hurt since she doesn't want to be apart from Elias and Elias is depressed as well. But, Elias tells her that Queensblade has more knowledge about magical tools then Gedonelune does. Season 2 Forward In Season 7 he and Yukiya Reizen become the MC's deputy prefects. In Alfonse's route, Elias contracts a special strand of the Black Robe Plague in which he is still able to retain parts of his personality. He attempts to attack the prefects with powerful spells, but is ultimately stopped when Alfonse heals him with Mikhail cells. Personality Elias initially comes off as uptight and unfriendly. A stickler for the rules, and a lover of book learning, he frequently clashes with the irreverent, carefree Luca. As an honor student, the MC's frequent failures in class frustrate Elias to no end, particularly in his route when their academic marks are shared by virtue of being Buddies. Over time, Elias' deeply caring and sensitive personality is revealed, although he continues to hide his insecurities under a layer of prickliness. Elias is also easily embarrassed, blushing bright red at any hint of impropriety. Elias is revealed to have quite a sweet tooth, carrying chocolate around with him at all times. He also has a complicated relationship with his brother Klaus, who first taught him magic and continues to help him. He is described as being "smart but a little uptight" by his roommate Yukiya Reizen. Magical Abilities Elias exhibits strong magical abilities, able to cast precise, efficient spells using their abbreviated form. However, Elias' magic is often characterized as "by the book" and uncreative by teachers and his brother Klaus. Later on in Elias' route, it is revealed that Elias' magical abilities are weaker than that of Luca, as well as that of his elder brothers. Elias is aware of this, and consequently has made up for his natural magical deficiency through hard work and study. While Elias has exhibited no unusual magical abilities, he does enjoy creating Magical Tools, and spends a lot of his free time doing so. Trivia *He is approximately 18-19 years old (season 1 to 5). *His first name is a variant of the Hebrew name Elijah, meaning "Yahweh is my god". His family name "Goldstein" consists of the word "gold" and the German word "Stein", which means stone. *He has his very own fan club within the academy. The leaders of that are the "Three Sisters" from the Mason family, Rose, Violet and Lily. This is what confirms to Klaus that his little brother might be more popular than him. *In Sprites and CGs, Elias uses his right hand to cast spells. *He is one of the few characters who at least makes one appearance in every arc or season. *In The Performing Festival Event Elias is chosen to play the First King, which is the play's main role. At first he didn't know the deep complicated situation he had gotten into (not by choice), believing that the worst thing about it would be to give up his afternoons to study as many grimoires as possible. Later he is in distress when he finds out he has to kiss his brother's girlfriend towards the end of the play which would doom him, implying Klaus might be the jealous type. *In Elias The Sequel it is learned that Elias has a personal butler named Gail. It's possible that if Elias has his own butler, then Alfonse, Klaus and Walter might also have on their own. *In his Sequel, apparently it is forgotten the whole thing with Professor Merkulova, because when Amelia gets sick, it's Professor Merkulova who tends to her at first. *According to Solmare Facebook page, Elias and Yukiya kept a kitten named "Snow" in their room.ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Gedonelune Academy’s Journal. Retrieved on December 7, 2015. *He has a sweet tooth and loves to carry chocolate around with him. *According to Solmare Facebook page Elias joins the academy at thirteen years old. However, his route doesn't cover that, since it is based when Liz first joins, when she and Elias are around 18. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards